What You Got
by cutevampkitten03
Summary: "She's always talking about what she has, i'll teach her to listen." Ikuto. "She thinks she's the queen, she needs to learn that other people have feelings too." Nagihiko. AMUTO, RIMAHIKO.
1. Chapter 1

**~What you got~**

* * *

_***  
I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And notice that that pinky ring is right enough baby  
***_

* * *

"Last night was cool; there were so many girls there that wanted to be with me after we did our routine." Nagihiko said as he laid down on my bed, I was seating on my desk's chair and smiling at the memory of last night.

Every few days Nagihiko and I go with our gang downtown and we have this face offs, Nagihiko and I have become one of the most popular dancers around there. Of course, our parents have no idea of it, they think those nights we just go DJ-ing at the club, we work at this club of a friend of mine some nights as DJs and our parents do allow that, during the day tough we help out our parents at the mall and then afterwards we go downtown. Our parents are the owners of the mall in our city, them and some other guy that I don't remember much about.

Today I had to go take over the jewelry store and Nagihiko had said he would go with me so I don't get bored. Our other hobby is going to our mothers' offices to help out with photo shooting; they work for magazines so that might explain better. We don't model though, that'd ruin our nights out… practically every night.

"Dude, let's go already." I told him standing up from my seat.

Nagihiko nodded and got off my bed, we both went downstairs and put on our shoes, I locked my front door and then we made our way to the mall by walking, my dad had taken my car away and I won't get it until next week.

We were almost there, right in front of the entrance in which the valet parking was, but in the same moment that we started crossing the small street an amazing white big car parked right in front of us. I looked at the window of the driver and I could've stopped breathing, she glanced at me and smiled.

She got out of the car and I saw her a little closer up then. She had straight pink hair that went past her shoulders, this big beautiful big yellow color eyes with long brown curly eyebrows, her skin looked soft and it was the most perfect fair skin I've ever seen, her blouse showed off her good sized breasts, her curves were noticeable, she had long legs and her feet wore black ankle boots with small heels. In her hand was her phone, her phone next to her ear while she talked to someone in it. Her gold ring sparkled on her pinky and her bracelets dangled loosely on her wrist, her diamond earrings were shown as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me seductively.

I watched her as she turned around and gave her car keys to the valet parking guy, she also handed him some bills and took off inside the mall.

"Hey, dude, are you even listening?" Nagihiko said standing in front of me waving his hands in front of my face.

"no." I answered bluntly.

* * *

**Yes, a new story, hope you guys liked it. Happy new year~~! Please review! oh, also, the outfit of the mystery girl is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~What You Got~**

**Guest:** Here it is.

**Thexlittlexlisa:** I'm glad you like it.

**Guess Who:** You are completely right, I cannot imagine who you are; thank you.

* * *

***  
**_**I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' and sizin' you up baby  
***_

* * *

Nagihiko and I walked to the jewelry store and I stood at the counter while my friend stood on the other side of the counter facing me.

"So, are we going with the gang today? We need to make some new choreography you know." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, I guess so, we should do a dance with no girls for Saturday, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, by the way don't you think that the ginger guy we met on Sunday seems familiar?"

"Actually, yes, I was going to ask you if you knew who he was." Nagihiko shook his head, "nope, no idea."

"Excuse me, could you help me out over here?" Asked a very soft voice, "Sure." I turned to look at the person and my breath got knocked out from my lungs; it was the girl from the entrance, the one that smiled at me then walked off. Nagihiko must have noticed me in whatever trance I was on because he chuckled and slipped away with a quiet, "See you later."

I followed the pink haired girl to one of the glass holders and she pointed to the most expensive necklace in there, "Could I try it on?" she asked, turning around to face me.

I nodded and got the necklace out, she motioned for me to put it on her and so I did so. As she put her hair up with her hands I smelled the most intoxicating scent in my life, and by that I meant that it smelled like heaven. I placed the jewel around her neck and secured it; she walked to the mini mirror to examine how the jewel looked on her creamy skin.

"I'll take it." She said as she turned around to face me. I nodded and guided her back to the register.

After she paid she looked at the business cards next to the register, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is that you?" she asked looking back at me.

"Yeah." I answered, eyes her curiously.

She took one of the business cards and winked at me; she turned around and said, "The name is Amu, Hinamori Amu." Before walking out of the store, all guys inside the store looking at her as she left.

Nagihiko entered the store and walked up to me, "What was that Ikuto? You were raping her with your eyes." He said grinning.

"Man, I have no idea why, somehow I can't seem to get my eyes off of her when she appears." I said looking him in the eye.

After a long and busy afternoon Nagihiko and I closed up he store and we drove his Ferrari downtown to meet with the crew. When we got there my sister, Tsukiyomi (Hoshina) Utau was already there.

My sister had decided that as soon as she was 18 she would change her last name to my mom's maiden last name, at the end she just added Hoshina at the end so she still has Tsukiyomi. She's a singer though whenever she comes home from tours and whatnot she rathers to come downtown and watch my friends and I rehearse and/or perform, or go with the girls and make some choreographies and dance later on in the mid-breaks of the show offs. Sometimes she just stands on the sidelines listening to the beat of the song that the guys and I are dancing to and dances from there as if she were in a club.

Utau was with some of the girls from our crew talking maybe about her latest concert because everyone of the girls were focused on her and ogling. She's such a showoff… she learned that from me so I can't complain.

Utau noticed Nagihiko and I approaching so she excused herself and ran up to meet us. She hugged Nagihiko than hugged me and smiled brightly, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Your brother is hung up over a girl that he met at the mall today." Nagihiko said matter of factly, I turned to glare at him but he had already run off to go with the guys. Coward.

"Hm, well now that's interesting. So tell me about her, did you get her number? How old is she? Is she pretty? What's her-" I shushed her with my finger, "Why don't you leave it for when we get home? The guys and I have choreography to make so excuse me." I walked to the group of guys ignoring my sister who stood behind yelling at me profanities and a promise of getting the dirt out when we go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**~What You Got~**

***  
**_**And I like the way you take advantage of**_

_**Every man you love,**_

_**I see, I seem to know your game, girl**_

_**But I don't mind if you come and play with us**_

_**Just don't talk too much**_

_**I see, I see it to so you don't have to say a word**_

* * *

We performed about two songs but our crew wasn't the main one tonight so we had a breakfast afterwards, "So, have you made any new choreography?" one of the guys from my group asked me.

"Yeah, we gotta practice tomorrow." I replied, looking around our group.

"We'll probably end up learning at least half of it in an hour." Nagihiko said, "Our skills are pretty good after all.

"Talk for yourself Mr. My-mommy-is-a-professional-dancer." One of the guys teased. I chuckled but Nagihiko just rolled his eyes.

After the whole event was over, Nagihiko, Utau, and I took a cab to my house; Nagi's parents were used to him sleeping over often so we didn't even need permission, we'd just tell one of the maids to call his parents and inform them that 'Young Master Fujisaki' was staying the night over at the 'Tsukiyomi Household'.

After we did that my sister and best friend followed me to my room and we just hung out until my sister was tired enough to excuse herself, "So what's going on between my sister and you huh?" I asked Nagihiko a few seconds after said girl left, knowing that by then she wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" He asked, 'surprised'… yeah right!

"Nagihiko…" I gave him a knowing glance.

"Why don't you ask her if you don't believe me?" he proposed, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now." He took a blanket and got comfortable on my bedroom's sofa, geez, struck a nerve? I'd have to ask again tomorrow.

That night, well basically morning –yes, it was that late (early?)- I slept like a baby, only to be woken up by the sound of my shower going off. "Ugh, stupid Nagihiko, waking up early…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. I just sat up on my bed, took my phone from my night stand, and started looking through my new texts. Nothing seemed interesting or important so I just decided to play angry birds until it was my turn to use the bathroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Nagihiko's voice reach me, I paused my game and looked up at him; he had a towel wrapped around his waist and had another in hand while drying his hair with it.

"Eh, can I shower now?" he nodded and just as I was standing up Utau barged in my room.

One thing you should know about my little sister is that she doesn't like wearing clothes that cover up her body because well, she's like that, so you can probably imagine how short her night gown was.

"Good morning guys!" she greeted with a smiled as she ran to my sofa and jumped on it, making herself comfortable there.

"Morning." Nagihiko smiled at her, he basically smiles at everyone.

"What do you want here?" I asked her as I got some clothes out of my walk-in-closet and returned to the room.

"Cold…" she said fakely, "Just wanted to let you know one of my friends is coming over, we met while in Spain so please, be nice… Ikuto." She stared at expectantly.

"Yeah whatever." I replied and then made my way inside my bathroom.

I got ready and when Nagihiko and I went downstairs to eat breakfast I found my sister already there, in normal clothes –a pair of shorts, tank top, vest, and converse- , just as my best bud and I sat down the doorbell rang. Then suddenly a maid came into the dining room and bowed in front of my sister, "Miss, there's a girl at front who says she has been invited by you." Utau stood up and the maid led her to the door.

Nagihiko and I started eating and after a few minutes my sister came into the room again, and behind her, a girl I was familiar with.

"Brother, Fujisaki, This is my friend, Hinamori Amu."


End file.
